


GUNS N' ROSES One-Word Prompts

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood and Violence, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Exactly as it says on the tin.~REQUESTS ARE OPEN~
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin, Axl Rose/Slash | Saul Hudson, Duff McKagan/Axl Rose, Duff McKagan/Izzy Stradlin, Duff McKagan/Slash, Slash/Izzy Stradlin, Steven Adler/Axl Rose, Steven Adler/Duff McKagan, Steven Adler/Duff McKagan/Axl Rose/Slash/Izzy Stradlin, Steven Adler/Izzy Stradlin, Steven Adler/Slash
Comments: 47
Kudos: 35





	1. Prompt One - Release

Izzy has always been tightly wound, desperate for control. 

"You're too uptight." They say. 

And then Izzy gets drunk and arrested for assault, and then it's his fault for getting too loose with himself. 

Life is confusing for Izzy, and so he keeps himself in his little bubble, unwilling to say or do anything, just hoping that, one day, he would understand, if only a little bit. 

But then Steven came into his life, smiling so bright that it was almost too bright in the room, and Izzy fell, and he fell hard. 

Steven was happy and seemed to not care for a single thing in the whole goddamn world. "You're just perfect, Izzy." He said, and Izzy debated between punching him and kissing him before settling for the latter. 

At first, the relationship was tentative and almost nervous, which was ridiculous, all things considered. 

But then Steven pushed Izzy into the bedroom, locked the door, and their eyes locked squarely. "Maybe you _are_ just a little roo upright." He said, and for once, there was nothing joking in his voice. 

Izzy had opened his mouth, about to say something sharp back, but then Steven walked toward, and reached forward, and took Izzy's hand in his own. "But that's alright, baby." Steven said. 

And then they'd fallen into bed in a mess of leather and boots, and Steven had leaned down, and his kisses were hot and passionate, and Izzy couldn't resist, nobody could. 

"Just for me, baby, just for me." Steven had said, giving Izzy room to release all of his fears, just for that single night in a bedroom that smelt like alcohol and cigarettes. Izzy had cried like a helpless child after his orgasm, and Steven had kissed him on the cheek, lips lingering against pale, smooth skin. 

They both knew, at that moment, whatever may come next, that they would be tied together forever. 

Just for that single night of release. 


	2. Prompt Two -  Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was requested by the user - GothBunny, who commented the following - 
> 
> 'This is maybe longer than a one-word prompt, but could you do Slash and Izzy where one of them (don't particularly care which one) is feeling self-conscious/embarrassed and then the other one reassures them, like comfort-fluff? My one-word prompt is "hair". Thanks so much :) '

Slash knew it was ridiculous, stupid, and so completely un-rock 'n roll that it shouldn't have even existed but here he was, feeling stupidly insecure about something that didn't matter except it did matter and they were fifteen minutes away from a show and his heart was pounding so fast that his ribs hurt. 

Call it intuition, but Slash knew he should've kept his hair short. 

Somebody knocked on the door (except it wasn't really a somebody) and Slash jumped in surprise. 

"Slash, what are you doing?" Izzy said, somehow managing to sound both bored and irritated at the same time. "It's showtime." 

Swallowing past his anxiety, Slash's grip on the counter tightened hard enough that his knuckles became white. "Nothing." He said, but he wasn't a good liar, and from the other side of the door, Izzy scoffed. 

"We've still got sound check, and you know how Axl is about that type of shit." Izzy continued, undaunted by the faint tremor in Slash's voice. 

"I'll be out there in a minute." Slash said, trying to keep his cool. He felt like he was about to have one of those mental breakdowns, which was stupid, because it was just _hair._ "Can't a man have a minute in peace?" He laughed, but it sounded like a strangled sob, and Slash could've hit himself, really, because _what the fuck, man?_

Izzy sighed. "Okay." He said. 

For a single moment and that moment only, Slash was fooled into thinking that maybe, just maybe, Izzy had decided that it wasn't worth his time and left, but then there was a faint noise, and before Slash could discern want the noise was, the door opened. 

Slash stepped back. "What the hell, man?" He said for lack of a better response. 

Unbothered, Izzy held up a hairclip, and then he walked into the small, cramped bathroom and shut the door behind him. He looked exhausted, but that was only natural for him. "Tell me your troubles, Slash. And don't lie to me." He put his hands on his hips and waited patiently, tapping his foot on the ground. 

Startled by the sudden intrusion, Slash wrapped his arms around himself and shrugged. They didn't talk about their problems, they just either ignored them or got high, so with Izzy right there, five seconds away from doing a therapy session, there was uncertainty and maybe a little fear about the situation as a whole. "I dunno." Slash mumbled, looking down at the ground. 

Izzy rolled his eyes. "It's either me, or I'll drag you out there right now and somebody else can do this." He said firmly, crossing his arms and tilting his head up, determined. 

Slash's gaze moved to his boots, knowing full and well that Izzy would and could follow through on his threat, and that he would much rather confess it to Izzy and get either a reality check or some very sage advice. Slash forced himself to take a deep breathe. "It's just - y'know." Slash motioned vaguely towards his hair, unwilling to say it out loud. 

"I'm not a mind reader." Izzy said plainly. 

Slash nearly cursed. "My - my hair, Iz." He felt defeated, and sat down on the cold, hard ground, allowing his hair to fall in front of his face and shield him from everybody and everything, including Izzy, who stopped tapping his foot in sympathy. 

They sat in silence for a few tense minutes, unsure about what to say, and unwilling to go further than necessary. Izzy fought internally with himself for a second or two, not knowing about whether or not his advances would be accepted or not, but then he looked down at the guitarist, and his walls crumbled like they were made out of sand. 

Izzy sat down, his shoulder brushing against Slash's, the contact providing a little bit of light in the darkness. "What's wrong with your hair?" Izzy asked quietly, reaching over and chancing rejection as he grasped Slash's hand, hoping that he wouldn't be shoved away. But Slash craved touch like cocaine, and he leaned against the older man, holding his hand tight. 

"Everything." Slash said, as if that explained it all. "It's too frizzy, and some guy at the party last night said I looked like a jackass with it." 

Izzy frowned. "Why are you listening to something that some dumb guy at a party said? You're _Slash,_ who cares what your hair looks like?" 

Pressing his lips thin, Slash could feel himself begin to waver just a little bit more, and he didn't quite know what to do except hold Izzy's hand a little bit tighter. "I hate it." Slash said, even though he didn't quite believe it. "It's ugly. It makes _me_ look ugly." 

"What?" Izzy abandoned the hand, and just wrapped his arm around Slash's shoulders, pulling him even closer. "That's dumb, Slash. This-" Izzy reaches up and grabbed one of the curls, twisting it around his finger.

Slash leaned into Izzy and his touch without quite relaxing it. 

" _This,_ Slash, is beautiful. And you? Are the most handsome guy I've ever seen or will ever see. You're one of a kind, and the hair only solidifies that. Don't listen to people at parties, and don't listen to that mean little voice in your head that tells lies, because this is one of those lies. You are absolutely perfect just the way you are." Izzy smiled, and much to his relief, Slash smiled back. "I love your hair and, more importantly, I love you." 

The words seemed to sink into Slash's mind, and with that smile playing on his lips, he leaned over and kissed Izzy. "I love you, too." He whispered. 


	3. Prompt Three  - Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was requested by the user - FlowerSlices, who commented the following -
> 
> 'Ahhh are you ok with the pairing axl/Izzy with some bottom Izzy smut? Prompt:dance'

" _My - my - my serpentine."_ Axl sang, his voice rising like the wind, hoarse but somehow still so powerful. 

Smirking into the microphone, Axl moved his hips along with the words, hand dragging along his leather-clad thighs in imitation of a dance that only Axl could seem to pull off without seeming so completely, utterly ridiculous. But that was only part of the charm, as skewed as it was. 

But then the door closed and locked, and the rest of the charm appeared, but it was much different than the one on stage. Izzy couldn't quite describe it, but maybe it was because there was a different side of Axl that only he got to see behind closed doors. 

"You're always so intense." Axl whispered, his teeth nipping against Izzy's neck, making him gasp and pull away half-heartedly, only briefly startled before he came back for more. "Relax, Iz." His hands raised up, searching and eager for their own private little dance. 

Axl tugged at Izzy's shirt, undoing the buttons and pulling it off completely. Izzy shivered as the cold air hit his skin, but then Axl was covering his pale skin with kisses, surprisingly tender and sweet. They were both sweaty and exhausted after the show, and Izzy's arms hurt from heaving that guitar around, and Axl's heart was still doing somersaults after all of his screaming, but there was nothing holding them back, not then, not now. 

Without his shirt, Izzy felt strangely naked, and maybe Axl noticed this in that oddly observant way of his, because he quickly stripped of his own pants, freeing himself of the tight leather. He wasn't wearing any underwear underneath, and Izzy felt himself flush at the sight of his lover. He wasn't a prude like the other band members liked to suggest, but such brazen lack of clothing was certainly new for him. 

But with his childhood friend with whom he'd been doing this with for so many years, it didn't feel so new, mainly just shocking. 

Izzy sat down on the couch to begin pulling off his boots, but Axl was there in a heartbeat, crouched down and pulling them off. He began to work at Izzy's pants, and then, finally, once Izzy was as naked as his lover, albeit somewhat less elatedly, Axl directed Izzy to lay down. 

"I like watching you on stage." Izzy said, feeling like he was confessing his greatest sins, one of his hands raised up to curl around the back of Axl's neck and his hair. "It's a fucking masterpiece." He pressed his lips against Axl's shoulder in a chaste kiss. 

Axl grunted. "What? The snake thing is still getting you on? That's old." 

Izzy would've said something defensive back, but then Axl kissed him on the lips and muffled whatever might've come next. So, when Axl pulled away, Izzy settled for a simple - "Asshole." 

They made out passionately for a few long, endlessly beautiful moments, and Axl thrust his hips hard against Izzy, who moaned, already not in the mood for the niceties after hours of standing on stage, watching as Axl gave the people what they wanted.

"I'm not the only one who looks good on stage." Axl said, kissing all the way down Izzy's chest and the flat expanse of his stomach. Izzy bit his lip, feeling as Axl pulled away and then grabbed his hips to turn him over onto his stomach. "Am I right?" 

"Always." Izzy muttered, resting his head on his arms. 

But Axl was a persistent bastard, and needed what he wanted. "That's nor very convincing." He said, briefly moving away to retrieve the jar of lubricant from the nightstand. 

At least he was consistent, Izzy supposed. "Yes! I look good on stage." He said, feeling like a liar masquerading as someone he wasn't. He closed his eyes as Axl readied himself, knowing that the redhead was grinning like the cat that'd gotten the canary even though they couldn't see each other. 

"That's all I wanted to hear." Axl said, sounding rather prideful, wrapping his hands around Izzy's waist to steady himself as he prepared. 

Izzy scoffed, brushing some of his hair away from his mouth, about to say something snarky back, but then Axl thrust in deeply, and Izzy moaned loudly enough that he had to bite down on his arm to silence himself. 

'You feel so fucking good." Axl whispered and pulled all the way out before thrusting back in. 

They were old friends, old lovers, and they were boarding a train destined to crash. But why couldn't they enjoy the high while they could? Maybe what they were doing was wrong, but how, when it felt so right? 

Izzy couldn't answer his own questions, and could only fight back his moans as the only man, only _person,_ he had ever felt a single emotion for fucked him and made him feel as if only he had existed. 

The train's doors were closing, and there was no going back. 

Izzy didn't think he wanted to go back, not without Axl. 

And just as that thought occurred, Axl hit his mark, and Izzy nearly cried out in pure ecstasy if not for his hand, blocking out all noises that are would arise suspicion. Tears sparked in Izzy's eyes, and he blinked them away. He was so weak during sex, it was unbelievable. 

Axl lay down beside Izzy, brushing away thick strands of ebony, kissing him passionately. "That was so good - you're so good for me, Iz. Nobody else." 

Izzy allowed himself to be tempted by the sheep in snake's clothing, and buried his face against the other man's neck. "Nobody else." He repeated. 

And they continued their dance.


	4. Prompt Four - Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was requested by the user - live_wiree. 
> 
> '.. how about some happy-sappy-Duff/Izzy-sweetness??? word: skin :-)))))'

It was dark, with only pale shadows dancing from underneath the curtains that swayed slightly in the wind. 

Duff stepped out of the shower, shivering slightly in the bare air, strands of damp hair clinging to his face. His ears were still ringing from the show earlier that night, and the aftershocks of adrenaline were still coursing through his body. 

He was eager to just get into bed and sleep, especially after having to run around on stage all night while heaving around that heavy guitar. Duff put on a pair of pajama pants and walked out of the bathroom, out into the dark hotel room, lit only by a single lamp. 

Izzy was already in bed, long having fallen asleep after forgoing a shower. The blanket was tangled amongst his legs, and his arms were spread out on either side of his body. Duff stopped for a moment in the threshold of the bathroom door, appreciating the sight that was beheld in front of him. 

Duff turned off the lamp, and then slipped into bed, pushing aside the blanket in favor of Izzy, who sleepily mumbled as Duff lay down behind him, wrapping his arm around Izzy's slender waist and burying his face against the older man's neck, brushing past black hair to get to his destination. 

"Hey." Izzy whispered, his eyes still closed. 

Duff smiled. "Hey yourself." He said, kissing Izzy's shoulder in greeting. 

Izzy shivered. "God, you're freezing." He said, blindly reaching down to grab the blanket and pull it back up over them. Duff laughed softly and pulled Izzy a little closer, relishing in the skin-to-skin contact that they rarely got to enjoy. 

In the darkness of the night, away from the prying eyes of everybody and everything, it was only then that they could truly enjoy each other. And Duff was glad for just those moments, with nothing to do and nowhere to be, where nothing else mattered except Izzy. 

Because as sharp-tongued and harsh as Izzy could be sometimes, it perfectly contrasted Duff's own personality in the best of ways, and Duff loved him, so much that it seemed almost impossible. 

"I love you." Duff whispered against Izzy's neck. "Do you know that?" 

Izzy smiled. "Yes. I love you, too." He reached over and found Duff's hand, squeezing it reassuringly. 


	5. PROMPT FIVE - Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was suggested by user BROWL- 
> 
> 'I have a suggestion: I like Velvet Revolver, it was promising. Axl needs to watch the premiere * in secret or not *. He's harassed in an alley and, of course, saved poor Axl. I still wish Izzy had insisted on the band lol I just want an alley fight, screams, and comfort lol'

Axl didn't even know why he was there in the first place - watching Duff and Slash enjoying themselves without him was hardly the most pleasant experience in the world, after all. 

But as he stood there in the crowd of people, a baseball cap pulled low over his face, hair bunched up underneath to hide his most identifiable feature, Axl had to admit that they were good. _Really good._ And it made him sad, which was kinda pathetic, but the point still stood that Axl was begrudgingly impressed. 

Duff and Slash could hold their own, that was for sure. 

The crowd was cheering for them and the skinny guy - ' _Miles?'_ \- who was singing. 

Axl hated to admit that the kid sounded good. 

When the concert ended, Axl didn't care to stick around, and walked out the back way to avoid arousing suspicion. Slash might have his hair in his face 99% of the time, but he had eyes like a hawk, and Axl loathed to be spotted, and have to admit that, yes, he snuck into this godforsaken place to watch as his two former friends played with a kid, some wannabe. 

"Damn it." Axl whispered, trying to squash down the feeling of intense betrayal and anger. 

The air was cold and bitter and smelt strongly like alcohol, and Axl scrunched his nose up in disgust. He buried his hands in his pockets and set off, eager to get back to the motel he was staying at, hoping to fall asleep quickly and forget all about the terrible day. 

But something felt - wrong. 

Axl felt himself stiffen when a shadow danced on the wall, and a drunken voice suddenly filled the air. "Oh, _heyyy."_ A grizzled man said, stumbling into view, bringing the smell of stale alcohol with him, like an ever-present aura. By pure instinct, Axl drew back, but that was a mistake, judging by th man's grin. 

"What are you doing out here so late at night?" The man asked. 

It took a minute for Axl's mouth to connect with his brain, and for the correct words to stumble out, like a baby deer on uncertain legs. "I'm just going hone." He muttered. 

"Home?" The man repeated. "Huh." He looked impressed. 

Axl bit back a sharp retort and instead just hurried along, but then there is as a hand and it was pulling him back, forcing the redhead to the ground, scratching his palms on the harsh concrete with a gasp. Axl looked up at the man, not knowing what his problem was but knowing that it was nothing good. "I'm just trying to get home." He repeated. "Just leave me alone, 'kay?" Axl pushed himself back up, his hands bleeding slightly from their connection with the concrete. 

The man looked like he considered that, he really did. "Hmm. Well, I really would, but the deal here is that you've got something I want." 

For a moment, sharp fear coursed through Axl's veins at the implications of those words, but then he got sight of something bright and, of course! It was his watch, the man wants his watch. 

"You're not getting it. Now leave me alone." Axl knew that it was stupid to wear such an expensive piece of jewelry in such a seedy place, but it still didn't give this guy a right, and Axl went to brush by him. 

But then he saw a glint of metal, and Axl's brain was too slow to connect the pieces in time to dodge when a knife came headed his way. It wasn't a large knife, more like a cheap Swiss army knife that you could get at the gas station for five bucks, but it still hurt like all hell when the blade slashed across Axl's hand and sent him back, back, back away. 

Blood blossomed and started pouring, dripping down onto the concert, mixing with the rain water on the ground. Axl couldn't help it - he screamed, more out of surprise than any real pain, but there was still a burning feeling that was quickly enveloping his cut hand. 

The man used this to his advantage, grabbing Axl by the coat lapels and pushing him against the wall harshly. Axl felt his head connect with the wall, and a headache immediately began to throb at his temples, but then he kicked at the man's legs, forcing him back. 

"Motherfucker!" Axl yelled, pressing himself against the wall, eyes lingering on his injury, praying that it too serious. 

The man stepped foward, eyes ablaze. "There's no need to fight." His words were slurred, tilted. "Just gimme the watch, and I'll leave you 'lone." 

"Like hell I will!" Axl snapped, and then he regretted it. 

"Well, then I'll just have to - " The man's sentence broke off when a loud, hollow thump suddenly echoed through the air, and he dropped like a sack of potatoes, falling to the ground, dropping the knife as he went. 

A few seconds, or perhaps moments, passed in frightening stillness, because Axl didn't trust himself to speak - or maybe just didn't know what he was supposed to say in any form. 

Axl was forced to look up, though, when somebody approached from the darkness, and out came Izzy, his face pale and drawn, looking torn between anger, concern, and faint pride. He was wearing a heavy coat, and his boots splashed into one of the puddles. "What are you doing out here?" Axl demanded. 

"Same thing you are." Izzy said quietly. 

The night just kept on getting weirder and weirder, didn't it? 

"What?" Axl was confused, and his eyebrows furrowed. "But - why?" 

Izzy stepped forward again. "Because, believe it or not, I care about Slash and McKagan, too." He sounded almost hurt. "And Steven." He added after a moment as the words sunk in. "Are you okay?" 

Axl felt strangely like laughing, but he was in too much pain for anything more than an amused gasp. "Oh, yeah. I almost just got robbed, and I'm fucking bleeding everywhere, but yeah, I'm just _peeaachh-y."_

The sarcasm, as always, was lost on Izzy. "C'mere." He beckoned. "I van help you with the bleeding." 

"Don't." Axl warned, but then he was sliding down the wall pitifully and there was so much blood, wasn't there? 

"Just calm down." Izzy intoned, calm as always. "It's not that bad, just a very jagged cut." He reached over and managed to retrieve the fallen knife. 

Axl flinched. 

Like he'd been doing it all his life, Izzy cut the bottom edge of coat into an uneven long strip. Afterwards, he placed the knife by his feet and reached out, hands gentle as they wrapped around Axl's arm and pulled it closer. 

They hadn't seem each other in years - not since the last fight - but things seemed to be oddly peaceful, and Izzy's touch was so beautiful and so familiar that Axl ached with the pain of him pulling away after a moment of tying the cloth over his wound, which at least helped disguise some of the pain. 

"It's okay." Izzy said. "You can stop holding you're breathe - he can't get you anymore." 

It was only then that Axl realized he'd been holding his breathe and he exhaled painfully, his lungs aching for the air. His eyes flickered over to the man. "Is he _dead?"_ He whispered. 

Izzy shook his head, but was standing up, anyways, and Axl reached out, desperate for him not to leave. "Just a moment." Izzy said, and moved towards the man, bending down at the waist and pressing his slender fingers up against his neck like an officer at a crime scene. "No, he's fine. I didn't hit him hard enough for a concussion, just enough to conk him out." 

' _Oh, thank God.'_ Axl sighed audibly. 

They sat in silence for a moment or two, unsure, awkward. 

Izzy took a deep breathe. "Well, come on, then." He said, reaching out and offering his hand to Axl, who stared at it dumbly. "I'll help you back to your hotel room." 

The words felt too kind for their last encounter - yelling, screaming. 

And Axl had the sense to refuse, ' _After everything I did? After everything I said?'_

But Izzy was there, and he looked so welcoming in the cold night air, and when Axl reached up and grabbed his hand, it felt like it'd always been meant to be. 


	6. PROMPT SIX - First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was suggested by the user, FlowerSlices. 
> 
> 'Are you still taking requests?if so ,could you please write some fluffy sweet axl/izzy oneshot?like,how ‘bout the first time they kiss?🥰'

Bill didn't even know why he did it in the first place, or why he kept going. 

But all he knew was that, five minutes previous, he had just trekked out into the woods that bordered town to find some firewood and he'd stumbled (literally) into his best (only) friend, Jeffrey, who was using a stick to inspect some sort of multicolored worm. 

"It's a _caterpillar."_ Jeffrey said, a tone of annoyance clear in his voice as he sat on the ground, still as can be, with the slight wind whipping through his thick black hair and making it fly all over. 

Bill slapped his hand down over his head to avoid having to go through the same fate. "I know." He said, even though, no, he really didn't. Bugs weren't really his forte, after all. "Why are you here, anyways?" He yelled. 

"Here?" Jeffrey said. "Or _heee-rree?"_ He motioned to the trees around him. 

It took a minute for Bill to formulate a response. "Neither." He said stiffly. "Aren't you cold?" 

Jeffrey shrugged, which only further proved that he was either aiming to kill himself or was some sort of supernatural creature. 

With an irritated sigh, Bill walked over. "C'mon. Knowing you, you're probably gonna not notice when the sun sets and you'll get lost because its so dark." He said, wriggling his fingers in invitation as he hovered his hand in front of Jeffrey's face, waiting for it to be taken. 

"No, this is cool." Jeffrey said. 

Bill huffed. "That new videogame isn't cool, but the worm - " 

"Caterpillar." 

"-whatever, is?" 

Jeffrey looked up at him. "I'll be fine." He insisted. 

Except Bill didn't trust that reassurance, and he wants Jeffrey to go back into town with him, but knew that just fighting him would be fruitless because Jeffrey would just shut down in response to the yelling. Bill looked around at the hundreds of trees that surrounded them, debating with his inner thoughts about whether or not it would be worth it. 

If all worked out, then Jeffrey would likely come back with him. If not? Well, Bill was doomed. 

But Jeffrey was worth that risk. 

Bill didn't want to wake up in the morning to reports of his best (only) friend missing on the news. He didn't want for Jeffrey to freeze to death or fall down a ravine and break his leg or for some wild animal to attack him, and what better to deter him from that death than something guaranteed to blow his mind even more than the worm? 

Making sure to be quick, Bill grasped Jeffrey by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him up, dragging him down for a searing kiss. Jeffrey was cold in Bill's grasp, but he seemed to melt into Bill's hands, as if he, too, had been waiting for this moment. 

"So." Bill said once they broke apart for air, chests rising and falling urgently. "Was that even better than the worm?" 

"Caterpillar." Jeffrey said breathlessly. 

"Whatever." Bill dismissed. "Well, was it?" 

Jeffrey nodded. 

"And will you come back home with me?" Bill asked. 

"Yeah." Jeffrey answered. 


	7. PROMPT SEVEN - Ignored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request was made by user BROWL - 
> 
> 'I'm shy, but I need to make more one that request lol Steve is so optimistic and kind, I wanted him to freakout and make a vote of silence? like, Roger with 'I'm in Love with My Car "lol Poor Steve'

Steven didn't usually complain - he just wasn't that sort of guy. 

It had become expected of him to not complain, to not make a fuss, to smile and roll with the punches. But Steven wasn't dumb, and he didn't miss how people seemed to think that just because he was high half the time meant that he didn't understand what was going on around him. 

He knew that drummers usually didn't get a lot of creative allowance when it came to songs, and that's how he usually liked it, but, sometimes, Steven got the occasional inspiration and he would go to someone and tell them, but they never listened. ' _Stupid Steven.'_ That's what people thought of him. 

And it wasn't even the songs, sometimes. It was everything, ranging from what they ate to their tour schedules. And Steven could deal with it, until it all became way too much. Or, perhaps, way too little.

Steven didn't like being ignored, but that's what was happening, and he hated it. 

Nobody ever listened, nobody ever paid attention to him. 

It was like Steven was only there because of his drumming ability, and it hurt, knowing that it was the truth, that nobody thought of him beyond the surface. 

"So, Stevie." Axl said, looking up from his notebook. "What do you think of this lyric?" He asked, and he tilted the paper so Steve could see it, see that creative inspiration that he never got to partake on. 

In that moment, it all came crashing down, and it became shocking evident what could happen to an even-tempered person that'd been pushed too the edge. 

"Oh." Steven said. "So now you want my opinion? Now you wanna know what I think?" He snarled, suddenly, uncharacteristically angry. 

Izzy tensed. "What - " 

"I'm glad that somebody finally thought of me." Steven felt his eyes burn under the incoming threat of tears. "Thought to ask what I thought of a _lyric."_ He wiped at his eyes, unable to look at Axl's shocked face. 

A moment passed, spent in tense silence, punctuated by the sound of the rocking clock. "That's it." He said suddenly. "I'm out " 

Axl looked terrified. "Hey, wait, Stevie." He stood up. "C'mon, just sit down and listen for a minute." He tried to grab onto the drummer. 

"No!" Steven yelled out. "I'm done being ignored! I'm done never being thought of."

"Are you sure that this is what you want?" Izzy asked quietly. "This is a big decision, Steve." He paused. "And - You're right. We haven't been listening, but we'll get better - " 

Steven didn't wait to listen to it. "I'm done." His shoulder shagged under the weight of those words. "I'm leaving. I'm sorry Axl, Iz - but I can't be in a place where nobody listens to what I want Mail me my last paycheck." 

And he left. 


End file.
